The King's Bed
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. The king is ravenous this morning and it's up to his three beauties to tame his dark desires. Roxas x Kairi/Naminé/Xion Two-Shot LEMON!
1. Royal Foreplay

\- The King's Bed -

Pairing: Naminé x Roxas x Kairi x Xion

Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age.

* * *

Roxas, the dark ruler of all known realms awoke in his bed with a ravenous fire burning in his chest, already feeling the lustful desire to exploit his endless power by sexual needs. The spiky haired king rose from his bed, shirtless to reveal his toned body shaped from many battles to earn his place as ruler. His bedroom was large, dark, and filled with nothing but the finest that could forged, crafted, and fabricated, but his deep blue eyes quickly redirected to the three guests sharing his overly large bed.

Three distinct beauties slept comfortably in his sheets, wearing very little but their bras and panties, revealing their perfected curves meant only to be touched by him and him alone.

Kairi, once a princess of light born into a kingdom rivaling his own, but after a brutal and decisive conquering he obtained her as his price. She laid quietly on his right, with lushes burning red hair that reached to her back, peach skin under her pink silky bra and panties, and a curved body at it's ripest. She was his bride now, destined to be his dark queen after their coronation.

Naminé, daughter of a grand family of sorcerers that now served his rule, laid on his left with her delicate hand on his abdomen. She carried pale blonde hair that was the same length as Kairi's, pure pale skin that contrasted drastically when touching another, and she wore snow white colored bra and panties that completed her pure persona. She was infatuated with him as well, being his personal spell caster along with being one of his lovers.

Xion, the king's childhood friend and personal guard, laid on the other side of Naminé facing away from him. Unlike the other two, her hair was distinctly shorter and raven black, peached skin, her body still developing under her jet black panties and bra. She knew him before he was a dark ruler, became his personal knight that stayed by his side, and earned her place on his bed.

When Roxas rose and shifted the sheets, the action began to slowly awaken the three beauties with soft yearning moans. Kairi, his red haired bride, was the first to rise as she brushed a red strand behind her ear as she gave her king a lustful smile.

"Good morning, my lord," she spoke groggy.

Roxas gave his dark bride a quick kiss, while feeling a pair of delicate hands over his shoulders that redirected his attention, seeing his blonde hair caster also giving him a equally lustful smirk behind him.

"Feeling rejuvenated, my lord?" she whispered in his ear.

Rather than answering Roxas turned his head to meet his blonde lover's lips with his own, feeling one of her hands leave his shoulder and cup his cheek to deepen their affection. Some shuffling with the sheets halted his kisses and stole his attention, seeing his raven haired lover laying on her belly in front of him with her elbows perched on the bed, her bare legs kicking playfully as her childish smile yearned him to greet her the same way as the other two.

"My lord," she spoke softly.

Roxas leaned forward and their lips clashed, immediately skipping simple kisses as his tongue infiltrated her mouth and conquered her own. She moaned softly, wanting to stay in this moment forever, but inevitably their mouths left another with a string of saliva connecting their tongues for a short moment before Roxas returned back to his sitting position.

Kairi and Naminé coursed his chest and shoulders on opposite sides, while Xion crawled closer until she was resting her arms on the sheets covering his thighs.

"You still seem a little tense, my lord," Naminé whispered.

"Must we relief you of your worries?" Kairi added, giving his shoulder soft chastity kisses.

Roxas didn't have to answer; the spiky haired ruler simply gave his maidens a narrowed look with his deep blue eyes and they complied, redirecting their lustful eyes below his abdomen underneath the sheets as they quickly removed them along with his black pants. The three beauties marveled at their king's length, licking their lush lips, and positioned themselves in front of him in coordination.

Kairi was the first to act, brushing her locks away from her face as she crawled forward, wasting little time as she lowered her head to meet the head of his member to her waiting lips. Roxas couldn't help but grit his teeth, but retained his composure as he leaned back against the bedpost with one hand greedily placed on his bride's red mane. Kairi took more of him slowly but surely, maximizing pleasure with yearning with such precision from countless practice, making her the best at this form of sexual serving. Eventually she took all that she could manage, moaning softly as her tongue traced his length within her mouth, building saliva that leaked and trailed down his base.

Naminé and Xion watched like hungry kittens waiting for milk, their blue eyes watching in awe, their lips constantly needing to be remoistened by their tongues, and their slender bare bodies squirmed from the yearning of pleasure, but they had to wait their turn.

Roxas released soft exhales as his hand coursed his bride's hair, intertwining his fingers with her red locks, and assisted in brushing away strands that got in the way of her face. Kairi had her hands on his thighs, keeping them wide enough to give her full access to her king's manhood, relishing in the moment with her eyes firmly closed while unable to control her moans. Her head bobbed slowly at first but gained pace as her desire overflowed her senses, soaking her king's length with saliva as his eruption became more apparent to him.

The dark king clenched his teeth while his eyes narrowed at his future queen, his hand balling her red mane into his fist as his climax was almost here, while Kairi glanced up at her lover with a yearning look. He acknowledged her desire and gave into his body's denouement, erupting his semen into her throat. Kairi's blue eyes widened, feeling her king's essence overflow her mouth, almost choking as she let out a muffled whine.

Xion and Naminé awed in unison as they witnessed the sexual ultimatum. The red haired princess slowly gulped down the overflow, feeling a trace roll down her lips as she continued to consume his endless seed. Kairi's gulps were loud while her moans were soft, coursing her hands on her king's thighs as she slowly bobbed on his length, while Roxas simply breathed lowly as he gave his bride an appreciating pat on her head.

Once she deemed her service to be complete, Kairi rose before giving her king's length a loving kiss, leaning back with the rest of the maidens with a hand on her stomach. The red haired bride released a deep sigh, licking her lips as she met her king's eyes with a loving glare.

"I'm so full, my lord," Kairi thanked, rubbing her belly.

Roxas released a chuckle and redirected his striking eyes on the next maiden; Naminé smiled warmly and crawled towards her lord, until she hovered over him and met his lips. The king quickly acted on diplomacy with his tongue, meeting hers in an intertwining act of sovereignty, while immediately feeling her skilled fingers wrap around his already hardened member. Naminé was a skilled mage, knowing many ways with her hands, and it began to be physically apparent as she stroked him.

Roxas tilted his head and continued to invade his caster's mouth, wrapping his fingers in her pale blonde locks to keep her close as Naminé in turn increased her strokes on his manhood. The skilled mage included her other hand, cupping the king's package underneath as she needed, softly twisted, and rubbed the pair while her other hand stroked him without fault in her was indeed skilled with her hands, enough to halt her king's onslaught of kisses as he grunted from the constant sensation, while Naminé smiled confidently as she focused entirely on her handy work.

Her stroking hand stopped at the top, placing her thumb on the swollen head as she made circles, while her other hand left his package and grasped his base underneath her still hand. She continued to rub the tip with her thumb, beginning to stroke with the other, all the while never breaking her gaze from her king's narrowing eyes with a lustful smirk. Kairi's saliva from before provided as smooth lubricant that helped her strokes, creating a soft squishing noise as wet flesh rubbed and squeezed against one another.

Xion examined the skillful display and her hands intertwined, while Kairi watched with lustful eyes and a ravenous hunger that already yearned for more.

Naminé eventually stuck with one hand to stroke extremely while the other rested on his inner thigh, biting her lip with intensity while Roxas grunted as the arrival of his second climax slowly came. She could sense his end from the look in his eyes, lowering her head to marvel her king's member she worked him, only to finally witness his eruption as seed showered her face. The blonde caster closed her eyes, moaned softly from the warmth, and accepted the white fluid that dirtied her flawless complexion.

Once Roxas was completely spent, Naminé left his length and returned with the other maidens, beginning to rub her face clean before Kairi halted her suddenly. The ravenous bride scooped some fluid off of Naminé's cheek with her finger, and proceeded to suck her finger clean with a moan, while Naminé simply giggled and sat comfortably on her knees.

The spiky haired king released a low breath, clenching his fist as energy quickly returned to his body, raising his blue eyes to glare at the raven haired girl. Xion met his striking eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted as she scooted forward, until she sat right in front of him. The playful guard gave her lord a friendly smile, leaning back on her hands while presenting her smooth bare feet. Roxas lowered his gaze at her feet and felt his arousal growing, while the raven haired maiden noticed his reaction and caught on to his desire.

"I hope my feet will satisfy you, my lord," Xion purred.

The childish bodyguard brought her feet towards his growing length, clapping the sensitive member between her delicate feet as she quickly began to softly course. Roxas exhaled softly and closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation as his childhood friend giggled playfully. One of Xion's feet rose to meet his tip, clapping the bud with her toes while the other coursed up and down the front of his base.

Roxas finally broke and a deep moan escaped his gritted teeth, earning a proud and joyful giggle from the raven haired girl as she continued with her foot work. Xion made fists with her toes on either side of his base, motioning his length around slowly while she hummed to herself calmly. Her beloved king grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets, the manipulation with her feet was sensational and his arousal was beginning to boil.

Xion was flexible and leaned forward with her feet still clapping his length, giving the sensitive tip a soft blow, and that was all it took to set him over the edge for the third time. Roxas grunted as his essence was spent over her knees and feet, while the raven haired girl gasped from the sudden warmth and watched the ultimatum with a satisfied smile. When the spiky haired king finished, Xion returned with the other maidens and silently wiped her feet clean as they waited for their king's word.

Roxas wasn't an ordinary man with a mortal's level of stamina, with a deep primal breath and his usual stoic glare shifting into a serious leer that ran a chill up the spines of his beloveds. He was a enigmatic king, an unreadable book, and it was this dark mystery that draw them towards him like innocent moths to a ravenous flame. He was ready to make this morning memorable, what authority or reason could deny him this, to exploit his right to use his endless power in such a way.

His three distinct beauties understood his lustful appetite and positioned themselves for the main course. Kairi rested on her back with her thighs spread dangerously wide considering her proximity to the voracious ruler, blowing her lover a kiss as she waited for him to approach. Naminé was on all fours facing away from him, tempting him with her lushes rear underneath her white panties as she gave him a longing look over her shoulder. Xion was on her stomach with her elbows perched, kicking her legs playfully like before as she stared at him with her usual childish smile that he secretly adored.

His three beloveds spoke in unison in a whisper with desire, love, and a sense of submissiveness that he enjoyed to hear.

"My lord…"

* * *

To Be Continued...

We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy**


	2. Royal Rewards

\- The King's Bed -

Pairing: Naminé x Roxas x Kairi x Xion

Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age.

* * *

Roxas always had an aura around him, it was something dark, ambitious, and intimidating. Truly a person destined to rule, even if his path wasn't always the most just or morally right. But his three lovers saw something else in him, the darkness was there but a spark of light existed that only they could see, something that Roxas allowed them to see.

But right now Kairi saw the dark beast approach her, willingly keeping her legs spread as his ravenous presence hovered over her like the night sky. His expression was soft but she could see the lust in his blue eyes, welcoming him fully as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck to bring him into a passionate kiss. King and bride's lips met and their tongues began a royal dance, while she felt the ghostly fingers of her beloved on her waist that slipped under her pink panties. Kairi slowly shifted her waist to assist in his endeavor, her lips quivering in their kiss as he finally separated her from the fabric concealing her moist womanhood.

Kairi couldn't withhold her soft gasp as she felt her lover's fingers touch her sensitive center, allowing her king to redirect his kisses to her neck while his skilled hand cupped her womanhood.

"My lord, please…" she moaned, unable to plea from the sensation.

Her primal ruler nipped at her flesh, causing her to gasp from the sudden pain as he licked the broke skin of it's blood. His index and ring finger spread her moist doors, while the middle entered the pink domain like a ruler, causing Kairi to moan loudly in the bedroom as the other two maidens watched in awe. While one hand ventured her moist cavern, the other fiddled with the front button connecting her bra, and with a slight motion of his thumb her bra was separated and fell on either side of her body. The king didn't waste precious time and immediately grabbed one of her ripe mounds roughly, rubbing his thumb over her cherry tip as his four fingers squeezed. The spiky haired ruler left her neck and descended down to her lush orbs, giving the other breast some needed attention as he covered her nipple with his hungry mouth, suckling her cherry tip as his red haired bride cried out from the overwhelming pleasure from three spots.

The other two beauties watched as the red haired bride was assaulted with bliss, their expressions melding from anticipation, stimulation, and a little hesitation from the sight. Meanwhile Roxas retracted his hungry mouth from her tip, his hand leaving her breast, and his fingers escaping her moist womanhood, making the bride quiver from her king's absence. The ravenous king brought his middle finger to his lips and he tasted his future queen's juices, glaring down at his exhausted bride with eyes filled with nothing but unforgiving lust.

Roxas positioned himself between her legs, spreading her tired thighs, and Kairi gasped from the sudden presence pressed against her sensitive center.

"P- please, my lord," she begged tiredly.

The spiky haired ruler acknowledged and slowly penetrated his future queen, feeling her moist cavern surround his manhood while his bride's deep moans filled the bedroom. Roxas grunted from the constriction he felt around him, lowering himself to allow his red haired beauty to embrace him, their nude forms pressed together in a perfect union. Her arms wrapped around his back, her fingers pressing down deep into his hot skin, while Kairi breathed and moaned in her king's ear like a symphony. Kairi wrapped her legs around his waist, and her lips met with her king's for a brief moment for a passionate kiss.

Kairi's hazed blue eyes glanced over at Naminé and Xion, grinning softly as she let out a deep moan from her king's first thrust, followed by a slow pace of thrusts that began their adventure.

"It's so good," she moaned, obviously talking to her other two counterparts. "I'm not sure if I can take it all."

Roxas silenced her with his lips, penetrating yet another entrance to her body with his tongue as saliva began to escape their joined mouths and cascade down her chin. His thrusts were still steady, their tongues still danced, and Kairi's moans were still apparent, while her hands still coursed his sweating back. Their mouths left each other with a trace of saliva connecting their tongues, and their eyes met in loving passion.

"I love you, my lord," Kairi confessed.

Roxas simply answered with another deep kiss, cupping her cheek as his thrusts began to increase in motion, the moistness of her walls allowing him to slip in and out with ease as the slapping noise between their flesh became hearable. This moment of intimacy lasted only for a minute before desire took over as Roxas left his bride's longing embrace, while Kairi continued to yearn his presence as her delicate hands traced his chest and abdomen. The king grabbed her legs and his thrusted hard, his breathing animalistic as he pounded her mercilessly.

Kairi cried out as her body was thrusted back repeatedly, her lush breasts bouncing from the rapid motion that hypnotized her king's eyes as he longed to feel them once more. With one possessed hand, he grasped her ripe orb and fondled it roughly, while Kairi covered his greedy hand with her own to feel his strong wrist.

Naminé watched with such envy and admiration, wishing that she could experience such love and pleasure from her beloved king. Xion was overly curious, watching intently as the experienced redhead displayed such what it was like being the bride to the ruler of darkness. She knew her king since childhood, but this was something else, this was between two destined husband and wife.

Kairi's legs rested on either side of her king's shoulders as he continued his thrusts, while Roxas released controlled breaths as his narrowed eyes focused on the endeavor. The blonde haired king's manhood slid in and out of his bride's cavern, his hands coursing her primed legs, and he can feel his end coming near, but the king's pride was unrelenting and he desired his future queen to end first. One skilled hand left one her squeezable legs and made it's way to her womanhood, his thumb finding her pink jewel that made the redhead arch her back from the surge of pleasure that sent her over the edge. He can feel the tidal wave of her climax claiming his length, triggering his own end as he gave his lover a powerful thrust.

Kairi felt her king's seed shoot inside her womanhood, the overwhelming warmth hitting her lower stomach as she let out a choked cry of pure bliss. Her legs felt like jelly and she was unable to move from exhaustion as her king thrusted slowly to relinquish their joined climax, until finally he rested on top of her. Kairi had little energy left but enough to wrap her arms around her beloved ruler once more, both breathing heavily as their sweat glistening forms embraced in this moment of afterglow.

Roxas soon recovered his inhuman energy and gave his red haired bride an animalistic lick on her cheek, feeling her quiver from his gesture but exhaustion took over her as she slowly faded into sleep. He rose from his future queen's unconscious form and his manhood left her moist cavern, allowing the overflow of seed to leak as he redirected his attention to the next victim of his lust.

Naminé met his eyes and took position submissively on all fours while he hovered behind, immediately feeling his ghostly hands touch her that made the blonde caster whimper. Roxas took the moment to marvel the view of his spell caster, memorizing the perfection of her body while his greedy hands made their way to her waist. He lowered and planted kisses on her spine, shoulder blades, and finally her neck, while Naminé continued to whimper and eventually turned her head to meet her king's kisses with her yearning lips.

Their mouths collided and their tongues began to lap at one another, tasting each other's saliva while Roxas slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of her snow white panties. With a simple tug the undergarments slid down her thighs, and once his deed was done he ceased from their kisses, returning back while Naminé gave him a look of longing and desperation. But instead of moving on with the main course, Roxas lowered himself behind his blonde maiden to give her a little incentive.

Naminé whimpered again as she felt her beloved king's hot breath brush over her sensitive womanhood, immediately understanding what was coming next as her once skilled hands clenched the bedsheets in preparation. Her back arched as she felt a quick lick, releasing a gasp of pleasure as Roxas grasp her thighs to keep her from flinching away from his hungry tongue. Eventually she was able to accept his licks without flinching but she couldn't contain her moans, while her hands continued to grab fistfuls of the sheets as her king lapped at her like a morning treat.

Roxas became more ravenous and his mouth got involved in the eating frenzy, consuming his spell caster's fluids as it spilled out of her sensitive nether lips. His inner demon was beginning to take over as he let out a low growl, clenching his teeth fiercely before finally penetrating his tongue passed her nether lips and into her pink cavern. Naminé released a cry from the intrusion, the surge of pleasure causing her arms to feel weak and her upper body almost collapsed.

"My… my lord," Naminé whimpered. "I- I can't take it."

Roxas knew her limits; he reluctantly retracted his tongue from her womanhood, wiping his chin clean as he left his blonde haired maiden gasping in relief before he decided to move on with the main event. His hands made their way to her waist and the head of his manhood brushed over her moistened outer lips, making his blonde caster tense up from what's coming.

Naminé glanced over her shoulder with a hesitant look, her radiant blue eyes meeting her king's much darker ones, and there was a moment of neutral affection between king and sorcerer. The king's hand slid from her bare waist and made it's way to the curve of her rear, his malicious palm grasping the squeezable cheek that made the blonde girl gasp. He enjoyed the noises she made for him, with every touch he could get a different reaction, and he intended to hear and experience more.

His length slipped between her moist folds slowly that earned him another enjoyable cry from his blonde haired maiden, until finally he managed to complete their union as Roxas allowed her a minute to adjust to his size. The spiky haired king gave his quivering spell caster a comforting course of his hand over her lush rear. Once her tensed flesh finally relaxed, Roxas slowly began his constrained thrusts. The spell caster was jolted forward from each impact, while the soft slapping of their flesh filled the quiet bedroom.

The feeling of her insides was different, Roxas thought. Naminé was a little tighter, the warmth of her walls was the same, but after just exploring his red haired bride's wet cavern he can tell the difference. While one hand still held onto her waist, the other reached over to grasp her smooth shoulder, keeping the whimpering maiden from losing her balance as his thrusts increased in power. But he can feel the weakness in her arms failing her, and slid his hand down to her arm and grabbed hold of her slender flesh.

Naminé couldn't hold back her moans as she cried out in bliss and slight pinches of pain, while her king held onto her arm back that kept her upper body from collapsing. Saliva leaked from the side of her gaping mouth, while her innocent blue eyes lost the will to remain completely open and instead stayed half lit. Roxas grunted as he felt the surge of warning in his body, urging him that his climax was beginning to build yet again. His other hand finally left her waist and grabbed hold of her other arm, arching his blonde maiden back as he continued to pound her womanhood while she cried out.

The sight was something to be witnessed as Xion observed with astounded blue eyes, baring the view of the blonde haired sorcerer being rode like a horse, her arms being the reins, while Roxas was the royal rider. The blonde haired king could hear his spell caster's cries as she reached her finale, immediately feeling the wave of her nectar washing over his sensitive length as it surged him to his own ultimatum.

Roxas felt his own darkness unleashing through his body, breaking through his human restraints as his demon took over and he pulled his blonde maiden towards him, reaching under her arms to grasp her breasts harshly under her white bra. His hot breath was felt on her neck, his scorching hands squeezing her supple orbs, and his manhood thrusting deep into her sore nether. With a few more thrusts, he finally reached his limit break and unleashed his seed passed her cervix and flourishing her awaiting womb, making the already delirious and exhausted blonde release a choked cry from the sudden warmth.

Roxas knew if he let Naminé go she'll collapse, so he kept his hands firmly on her body to keep her stable as she melted into his embrace. Naminé turned her head to meet her king's lips, where the two took the moment to plant loving kisses on each other before their inevitable detachment.

"I… love you… my lord," Naminé whispered.

Roxas knew this and gave his blonde sorcerer an acknowledging lick on her cheek, tasting the sweat and the personal taste of her flesh. Gently he placed her down on her stomach and exited her leaking cavern, allowing the blonde haired girl to feel sleep take over her consciousness.

With a deep breath and a moment to clench his muscles to reawaken his burning lust, Roxas turned his intimidating gaze to his raven haired lover, who waited for him near the end of the bed away from the two sleeping maidens. Xion sat quietly and gave him a wink, keeping her legs closed together as she adjusted herself nervously from what's to come.

"Finally," Xion said gleefully, spreading her smile from ear to ear. "I've been waiting for you, my lord."

Roxas moved towards her like a predator to prey, until he was finally in striking distance as he grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her underneath him while Xion gasped from the sudden action from her king. She giggled and squirmed underneath his primed form, while Roxas collided his lips with hers and worked his greedy hands over her developing curves. Xion coursed her hands on his chest, feeling every ripple of his toned skin while she moaned into his mouth as his tongue penetrated her defenses and claimed her tongue.

It still felt a little strange being in this kind of situation, Xion thought, remembering clearly their lives as innocent children in the realms. But now her childhood friend was on top of her, touching her in ways that only he could, and kissed her like anything but a simple friend. He was ruler of all the known realms now, his childlike innocence ravaged and replaced by a dark conviction, and the boy she clearly remembered was gone and instead a muscular man hovered over her.

Her delicate fingers traced over her king's supreme form, noticing the ripples of his abdomen, the supremacy of his chest, and the intimidating width of his arms. She gasped when she felt something brush over her inner thigh, like a brief warning of what's to come.

Roxas halted their affectionate kisses and rose off his raven haired lover, redirecting his attention on her black undergarments as his hands worked on removing them from the equation. Once her last means of shielding her most sacred features was tossed aside, her majesty took the moment to examine his personal knight in all her modest glory. She wasn't fully blossomed like his other two maidens, but enough that Roxas rather enjoyed as his hands coursed over her flawless skin. Xion interrupted by placing her hands over his, interlocking their fingers intimately as she wrapped one leg around his waist to urge him forward.

The spiky haired ruler acknowledged his knight's desire and gently slipped into her sensitive cavern, making the raven haired girl cringe and squirm in the sheets while her hands clenched his palms shakily. Roxas narrowed his gaze and his face cringed from the constriction on his length, feeling Xion's inexperienced walls react accordingly to his intrusion. He lowered himself back down to let his best friend wrap her slender arms around his back, kissing her cheek while his heavy breathing filled her ears.

When finally her muscles relaxed and the walls of her womanhood loosened around his member, Roxas moved on to the main event and placed his hands under her form to grip her decent rear, earning a slight moan from his childhood friend. His knees perched and with his supreme strength he lifted himself along with his raven haired lover in his arms, while Xion quivered and embraced her king harder from the awkward position that further impaled him inside of her. Her modest breasts pressed against his prime chest, her flawless skin brushing over his scorching flesh, and her head nuzzled into his neck for comfort as the impalement overtook her senses.

Roxas felt his darkness take over for a slight moment and gave his friend a quick lick on her cheek, tasting her distinct flavor while she slowly began to relax under his embrace. His lips met hers and their affectionate kisses continued, distracting her discomfort as he began to slowly lift and thrust back deep into her nether region, creating a slight rhythm while the raven haired knight moaned softly in his kisses.

Xion could feel the tip of his manhood impact her peak, sending surges of pleasure throughout her body as his rhythm increased in flow, the collision of their sweating forms creating soft smacking that filled the muted room. She couldn't bare the overwhelming waves of pleasure that rippled throughout her body, unable to continue her focus on their kisses as she gasped and whined into his neck as he continued to impale her with his thick length.

Roxas was pleased by the noises she made for him, like sweet music for his efforts to give her what she deserved for her loyalty to him. She had always been by his side, whether it was when they were children, in armor during his time on the throne, or laying beside him in bed. But their linked past together didn't sway him from his dark superiority, claiming her as his own as his strong arms held her tight like an unbreakable castle wall while his hips collided into her without remorse. The dark endless abyss known as his eyes were narrowed while his hot breath continued to tickle his black haired maiden's neck, one hand still held tight onto her rear while the other slid up to the back, balancing her a little better for his unrelenting thrusts continued.

Xion could feel her pleasure beginning to boil and her end was near, wrapping her legs tighter around her king's waist while her whines became more choked and pleading. Roxas knew her well enough to know when her end was coming, and his own ultimatum was close at hand as his embrace around her slender form narrowed.

With a low grunt and a deep thrust that reached her inner peak, the spiky haired ruler of all realms unleashed his hot essence into her flourished womb. The warmth spreading throughout her sensitive insides brought the raven haired girl to the edge, releasing a noise that was across between a squeak and choke as she flooded his length with her nectar. The dark ruler gave his quivering knight a few more thrusts to bypassed his climax, while his raven haired beauty simply whimpered and hugged him with what little strength she had left.

In the afterglow of their joined climax, Xion gently placed her small hand on her king's cheek and urged him to meet her shimmering blue eyes behind her charcoal locks. She looked into her dark king's eyes and even though she saw the darkness, there was a glimmer of light still there and she was devoted to keeping that light strong.

"I love you, my lord," Xion confessed, cupping his face in her hands as she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues tangled in a loving dance, saliva leaking from their joined mouths, and their hands traced gently across each other's sweating forms. The spiky haired ruler lowered his knight down on her back, allowing the exhaustion to kick in as Xion slowly closed her eyes to allow her consciousness to slip away into bliss. Their tongues separated with a string of saliva still connecting them for a moment, and the king quietly wiped his chin as he rose off of the now slumbering knight.

Roxas quickly grabbed and slipped on his black pants, leaving the bed as he took the time to marvel the spectacle he left behind. His three maidens were scattered across his large bed, their nude forms laying exposed, while their soft breathing soothed the king's ears. He gently lifted them one at a time and placed them within the sheets, their heads nuzzled in his pillows, and with a soft kiss on their cheeks he left them to their earned slumber. The king slipped his dark robe around his muscular form, and walked to the door to his bedroom, creaking the towering door open to allow the light of the world to creep into his bedroom.

Roxas glanced back at his bed and the three pieces left of his humanity; Kairi, the red haired women destined to become his dark queen. Naminé, the young sorcerer that smitten a piece of his heart. And Xion, his childhood friend entrusted with being by his side with sword in hand. Deep down he knew he loved them all, they were his weakness, the last piece of light in his heart filled with malice and dark ambitions.

His dark blue eyes returned to the light of the world outside his bedroom, closing the door behind him to allow the darkness to swallow them again.

* * *

We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy**


End file.
